Siempre nos quedara un verano
by lulu291
Summary: La vida sigue adelante para los vivos mientras los muertos se quedan en el mismo lugar. Tal vez es injusto. Pero siempre existirá un verano en el cual los muertos vuelvan a sentirse vivos aunque sea por un dia.


**00:01 a.m., 1 de Agosto, 2007**

En la casa de los Yagami todo estaba a oscuras. Solo un chico se encontraba en casa. Estaba jugando sin parar, como si fuera una maquina hecha para eso. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla. Ni siquiera en el momento cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Ya es tarde. Deberías dormir – la persona froto su mejilla contra la de el _Sigues igual de cálido._

-No tengo sueño – dijo cortante el chico.

-No has dormido de dos días.

-No importa.

Una figura femenina se puso delante de la tele. Zapatos blancos, vestido del mismo color y su sombrero rosa. Cabello largo, castaño y hermoso. Sus ojos color miel lo miraban atentamente mientras con su boca hacia un pequeño puchero.

-Maniático del futbol.

-Mimada rosa.

Los dos se desafiaron con la mirada.

El castaño bufo y apago la televisión.

-Está bien. Tú ganas- el castaño se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-No has cambiado nada, Tai.

Bum bum bum bum bum…

El corazón del castaño empezó a latir fuertemente.

 _ **15:48 p.m., 12 de Marzo, 2006**_

 _-No no no nooooooooooooooo! – grito Tai levantándose rápidamente del sillón._

 _-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – la chica empezó a hacer su baile de la victoria._

 _-Cómo has hecho eso? Desde cuando sabes jugar tan bien a los videojuegos? Quien eres tú y que has hecho con la chica fanática de la moda y el maquillaje?_

 _Se echó a reír._

 _-Eres un mal perdedor Tai. Siempre lo fuiste – le saca la lengua._

 _-Ya verás – el castaño se echó encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas._

 _-Para… - logro decir la castaña entre risas y lágrimas._

 _-Con que mal perdedor, no? Pues quiero la revancha! – se tumbó a su lado sonriendo._

 _Su acompañante le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _-No has cambiado nada, Tai._

Bum bum bum bum…

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Pero ya no estaba. No había nada más que el en ese apartamento. Pero estaba seguro que el sobre que estaba en la mesa no era suyo. Con una caligrafía hermosa y con tinta rosa estaba escrito su nombre y una carita de osito al lado.

-Mimí…

* * *

 **03:29 a.m., 1 de Agosto, 2007**

Una castaña daba vueltas por la habitación mirando los diseños de su amiga. Hermosos. Preciosos. Iba a llegar a ser alguien con mucho éxito en el futuro, de eso estaba segura Al llegar al vestido que estaba en el maniquí, frunció el ceño. Era de un color verde pastel con detalles en rosa. Y estaba eso a sus medidas. Odiaba eso. Giro sobre sus talones y miro a la pelirroja que estaba tumbada en la cama. Al parecer no parecía muy consciente de su presencia. Solo se limitaba a ver el techo como si fuera una nueva colección de Prada.

-Porque?

-Porque qué?

-Porque mis medidas? Porque mis colores favoritos?

-Siempre serás mi modelo favorita.

La castaña frunció el ceño. Es que no entendía que ella ya no podía ser su modelo?

-Ya no quiero ser tu modelo.

La pelirroja le dio la espalda. No quería verla. No quería que su mente jugara así con ella. No era justo. No podía dejarse engañar. No hoy.

-Sora, eres increíble.

Bum bum bum…

Su mente volvió a aquel día de Mayo.

 _ **11:02 a.m., 28 de Mayo, 2006.**_

 _-Waaaaaaa, es precioso Sora – la castaña giro para verse en el espejo._

 _Precioso es una palabra que se queda corta para describir el vestido que su amiga le había hecho. Un vestido verde con rosa, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ligero, cómodo y precioso. Todo lo que necesitaba para el baile de fin de año._

 _-Me encanta. Seguro voy a ser la chica que más brille en el baile – la chica sonrió feliz y emocionada._

 _-Claro que si. Tú siempre llamas mucho la atención. No importa lo que hagas, siempre eres el centro de atención – la pelirroja sonrió dulcemente._

 _La castaña tuvo que secarse una lagrima traicionero para después abrazarla fuertemente._

 _-Eres increíble, Sora. Eres tan brillante y tan buena conmigo._

-Mimí…

Se levantó. No había nadie. Solo un sobre con su nombre y con unas flores dibujadas.

* * *

 **06:55 a.m., 1 de Agosto, 2007**

Un rubio estaba sentado en el techo de la televisora Fuji. En su regazo estaba su guitarra. Tocaba la misma canción desde que llego allí. Las mismas notas. La misma letra.

-Odio esa canción.

No se atrevía a voltear. Ya sabía quién estaba detrás de él. Y tenía miedo de que este sea otro juego pesado de su mente. Así que cerro los ojos.

-Antes te encantaba esta canción.

-Antes estaba enamorada de ella. Hasta que llegas tú y la cantas de un millón de veces. Y ya no la soporto.

El rubio sonrió amargamente.

- _You should know that, baby, you´re the best. Yeah, more than you know_ – canto.

Una mano le despeino el cabello para después acariciar su cabeza.

-Ya deja de torturarte así. Yo siempre seré tu mayor fan, Yamato.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe.

 _ **19:59 p.m., 24 de Enero, 2006**_

 _Hacia muchísimo frio. No le sorprendía que pocos fueron a su concierto aquel día. Pero eso no significaba que no hubo gritos de fans. Al contrario. Ella se había encargado de cantar a todo pulmón sus canciones._

 _-Yamato! – una chica castaña lo abrazo fuertemente para después separarse y entregarle un ramo de rosas azules._

 _-Gracias- le sonrió mientras cogía el ramo._

 _-Estuviste genial. Y la canción que me dedicaste fue hermosa – dijo la chica feliz._

 _-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Vienes a cada concierto y en vez de quedar yo sin voz, siempre te quedas tú. Lo que significa que deberías parar de cantar a todo pulmón. Y más aún en invierno._

 _-Neeeehh. Para mí es un placer ser la loca de tus conciertos.- sonrio dulcemente- Siempre seré tu mayor fan, Yama._

-Mimí…

No estaba nadie en ese techo más que él. Al bajar su mirada a su guitarra, encontró un sobre. Un sobre de ella que tenía el dibujo de una guitarra en el margen.

* * *

 **10:36 a.m., 1 de Agosto, 2007**

En una oficina sencilla se encontraba un pelirrojo que no paraba de escribir en su ordenador. Desde altas horas de la madrugada estaba allí y no pensaba irse hasta que acabara el día. Tenía que tener la mente ocupada para no pensar en lo importante que fue ese día una vez.

-Deberías descansar – una chica estaba mirando una revista que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Vete.

La chica dejo la revista y lo miro.

-Enserio quieres que me vaya?

El pelirrojo no respondió.

La chica se acercó a la ventana.

-Extraño ir a clases contigo. Era divertido estar en la misma clase desde niños. Éramos inseparables – sonrió.

-No sigas – el chico volvió a su tarea en el ordenador.

La castaña lo miro.

-Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Porque no vas a pasear por la calle?

-Prefiero quedarme contigo en vez de caminar sin sentido, Izzy.

Las manos del chico pararon de teclear.

 _ **20:07 p.m.**_ , _**18 de Junio, 2006**_

 _El volumen alto de la música lo molestaba. No sabía cómo había aceptado venir al baile de fin de curso pero allí estaba. Apoyado en una pared y mirando como sus compañeros se divertían._

 _-Izzy! – una voz alegre lo llamaba._

 _-Hola._

 _-Vamos a bailar – la chica le cogió el brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo._

 _-No se bailar. Además de que hay demasiada gente allí. – se soltó del agarre de su amiga y volvió a su posición inicial._

 _-Entonces me quedare contigo – imito su posición._

 _-Porque no vas a buscar a una de tus amigas para bailar?_

 _-Prefiero quedarme contigo, Izzy – le sonrió – No tiene sentido buscar a nadie si te tengo a ti._

-Mimí…

Se levantó de golpe y miro a su alrededor desesperadamente. No estaba. Pero en su lugar había un sobre con un dibujo de su viejo ordenador.

* * *

 **14:13 p.m., 1 de Agosto, 2007**

Un chico con gafas intentaba leer uno de sus libros de medicina. Pero le costaba concentrarse por culpa de dos cosas. La primera era el calor insoportable. Y la segunda era la fecha que indicaba el calendario.

-Que está leyendo allí, Joe sempai?

-Estoy leyendo ¨Cirugía general para el médico general¨.

-Hasta el titulo parece aburrido – la chica hizo un puchero.

-Estoy intentando concentrarme. Necesito silencio.

La chica asintió. Pero no resistió más de 3 minutos callada.

-Me aburro. Los demás no quisieron jugar conmigo – hizo una mueca – Algunos ni se dignaron a mirarme a la cara.

-Eres demasiado grande para jugar a juegos estúpidos.

-No son estúpidos.

-Si lo son. Deberías prepararte para la universidad así como yo – dijo el peliazul sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

La castaña suspiro.

-Eso lo dices tú, que tienes la oportunidad de ir a la universidad. – se abrazó a si misma – Yo siempre he pensado que usted es impresionante, Joe sempai.

El libro cayo en el suelo.

 _ **17:29 p.m., 4 de Julio, 2006**_

 _Un chico peliazul caminaba junto a una chica castaña. Se dirigían hacia el parque para reunirse con sus demás amigos._

 _-Ya has pensado a que universidad quieres entrar? – pregunto el chico._

 _-Aun no._

 _-Deberías pensarlo. Muy pronto son las inscripciones._

 _La chica suspiro frustrada._

 _-Lo sé. Pero ni siquiera sé que quiero hacer con mi vida después._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-Porque eligió medicina, Joe sempai?_

 _El chico se lo pensó unos segundos._

 _-Pues, porque quiero ser útil en este mundo. Y qué mejor que salvar las vidas de las personas. – sonrió._

 _Una respuesta corta y directa. Suficiente para la chica._

 _-Eso es genial. Joe sempai es impresionante – sonrió ampliamente._

Se giró en el lado que se suponía que estaba. Pero un sobre ocupaba su lugar. En él estaba dibujado un conejo con bata de doctor.

-Mimí…

* * *

 **18:03 p.m., 1 de Agosto, 2007**

Una castaña tomaba fotos de los pájaros en el pequeño parque que estaba cerca de su hogar.

-Son hermosas – dijo una chica que miraba las fotos que había tomado la fotógrafa.

-No. Las palomas hicieron un buen trabajo. Ellas son hermosas. – mirando el cielo.

-Cierto. Pero solo un buen fotógrafo como tu puede capturar el máximo momento de belleza de las palomas.

La castaña sonrió.

-Es un bonito día también – miro el cielo.

-Siempre lo fue.

-No. No lo fue – negó la joven.

La otra chica sonrió melancólica.

-Lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu hermosa sonrisa de felicidad, Hikari.

Dejo de respirar cuando la su acompañante pronuncio su nombre.

 _ **13:21 p.m., 17 de Julio, 2006**_

 _Dos chicas castañas se encontraban en el centro comercial, intentando encontrar algún regalo para Takeru._

 _-Qué me dices si le compras algún gorro – sugerio la castaña mayor_

 _-Ya tiene muchísimos._

 _-Un instrumento musical?_

 _-Él no se interesa por la música como su hermano._

 _-Y qué tal si le compras plumas para escribir? Hace unos días vi un set con algunas plumas, lápices y una mini lámpara._

 _-Eso sería genial! El piensa escribir un libro y seguro necesitara de estas cosas – dijo Kari emocionada. – Vamos – empezó a caminar rápidamente._

 _-Hikari – la chica volteo y atrapo rápidamente lo que la otra chica le lanzo._

 _-Y esto? – la castaña menor miraba curiosa el broche para el cabello. Tenía forma de mariposa._

 _-Lo vi un día en una tienda y pensé que te quedaría genial a ti – Kari sonrió ampliamente – Además, me encanta ver tu hermosa sonrisa._

-Mimí…

Sonrió. Pero ella ya no estaba sentada a su lado en aquel banco. Un sobre con un gatito le llamo la atención. Era para ella.

* * *

 **21:36 p.m., 1 de Agosto, 2007**

Un rubio estaba en la cocina preparándose un sándwich. Se pasó todo el día durmiendo y tenía un hambre de lobo. Quiso levantarse de la cama solo cuando pasara la media noche pero su estómago no estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Has dormido todo el día.

No respondió.

-Estas bien?

Siguió con lo suyo.

-Estas enfermo?

La ignoro por completo. Era solo una voz que lo estaba torturando.

La chica suspiro.

-No quieres hablar conmigo, al parecer.

Saco el zumo de naranja y se lo bebió todo.

-Está bien. Entiendo. No me quieres aquí.

Claro que no la quería allí. Su mente lo estaba torturando de la peor forma.

-Qué alto te volviste, Takeru.

Dejo caer en plato con el sándwich.

 _ **23:12 p.m., 30 de Julio, 2006**_

 _Por fin la fiesta había acabado. Todos sus amigos se empezaron a retirar uno por uno para regresar a sus casas. Al final de todo quedo una castaña que le ayudo un poco a recoger el desastre._

 _-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Si no fuera por ti, me quedaría hasta muy tarde limpiando.- sonrió._

 _-No hay de que Takeru. Para eso estoy – le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _-Fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños. Más aun teniendo tu pastel._

 _La chica rio._

 _-Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermanito favorito – le guiño el ojo._

 _-Oye! Soy tu único hermanito – hizo un puchero._

 _-Pues claro que sí. El único y mi favorito – le acaricio la mejilla – Eres tan alto Takeru pero a la vez tan infantil – sonrió dulcemente._

-Mimí, yo…

Pero al girar ella no estaba. Su mente le había jugado una mala broma. O tal vez no. Un sobre estaba al lado de su plato roto. Un sobre con muchísimas estrellas dibujadas.

* * *

 **23:03 p.m., 1 de Agosto, 2007**

Ninguno no se atrevió a abrir el sobre. Tal vez por miedo a leer lo que había dentro. O tal vez porque no resistirían mucho hacerse los fuertes. Pero una parte de ellos les gritaba que debían abrirlo antes de la medianoche. Y eso mismo hicieron. En lugares diferentes, todos abrieron el sobre al mismo tiempo y empezaron a leer la corta nota.

 _Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de liderar al grupo. Con tanta confianza y sin una pizca de miedo. No dejes que nadie te quite esa confianza, Tai. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Tus poderes pueden ayudar a mucha gente en el futuro. No lo olvides nunca._

 _Eres tan maternal y buena. Mi mejor amiga. Mi confidente. Siempre te he visto como mi guía en la oscuridad. La chica que siempre venía a mi rescate cuando estaba en apuros. Para que necesitar a un príncipe si te tenia a ti, Sora? Eres maravillosa. Y tienes un don para la moda. No desperdicies este talento._

 _Gracias. Gracias por cuidar de mí todos estos años. Tal vez lo hiciste sin darte cuenta, pero fuiste mi escudo por mucho tiempo. Tienes la voz de un ángel y me encanta oírte cantar. Me relaja y me da esperanzas para volver a soñar. Eres un verdadero amigo, Yamato. Escuchas, comprendes y das tu ayuda a quien lo necesita. Eres fantástico._

 _Izzy, no cambies, si? Eres un chico listo, inteligente y divertido. No importa lo que diga la gente de ti, tú siempre serás el chico genial que pude conocer en aquel campamento. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo. Eres tú y eso te hace ser el hombre más kawai del universo._

 _Joe sempai, siempre me ha gustado de usted el hecho de que se esfuerza por sus metas. Siempre luchando por sus objetivos, sin importar cuanto cueste llegar. Encontrabas las partes buenas del camino y mirabas hacia adelante. Por eso lo admiro tanto. No cambien nunca, sempai._

 _Amo tu sonrisa. Ya te lo dije muchísimas veces. Tu sonrisa es la que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Una sonrisa cálida, dulce y gentil. Me encantaba hacerte visitas porque sabía que me recibirías con una de tus hermosas sonrisas. Así que no olvides nunca sonreír Hikari. Tu sonrisa es una de tus más grandes armas._

 _Mi pequeño hermanito, ya no podré decirte pequeño. Eres más alto que yo. Takeru, eres un príncipe encantador que podría conquistar a cualquier chica. Eres tan dulce y divertido que hasta yo me ponía celosa cuando las demás chicas se te acercaban. Pero quiero verte feliz, así que estoy dispuesta a aceptar a mi cuñada. Ya deja esa cara de muerto y sonríe. La vida es larga y no puedes estar siempre con esa cara._

-Mimí – susurraron siete jóvenes diferentes desde lugares diferentes. Pero los siete se iban a dirigir al mismo lugar. Y eso antes de medianoche.

* * *

 **23:55 p.m., 1 de Agosto, 2007**

-Y pensar que ninguno quiso jugar conmigo – hizo un puchero – Pero a quien culpo. Ni siquiera yo hubiera jugado conmigo – sonrió falsamente.

El agua le rozaba las piernas que ahora estaban descalzas. Fue una buena idea ir a la playa. Sentir por última vez el roce de la arena en sus pies. Faltaban menos de 2 minutos, y podía irse.

-Podre irme en paz…

-Mimí! – la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida y giro sobre sus talones.

Hacia ella corrían siete personas que marcaron su vida. Las siete personas que la hicieron ser quien era ahora.

-Chicos…

Estaban así como ella los dejo. Algunos en pijama, otros con las mismas ojeras.

-No te vayas – susurro Sora con los ojos cristalinos.

Faltaba menos de 3 minutos y lo sabía.

-Quédate. Aunque seas… lo que seas. Quédate con nosotros. – dijo Takeru con la respiración agitada. Él era el que más lejos vivía de ese lugar y tuvo que dar tremenda carrera hasta allí.

-No puedo.

-No nos dejes otra vez – dijo Tai con la voz ronca.

-Vuelve con nosotros – Yamato apretaba sus puños.

Fue entonces cuando lo noto. Todos tenían sus cartas en la mano.

-Mimí, ven a casa – Hikari era la única que no escondía sus lágrimas. Sonreía dulcemente pero las lágrimas delataban el profundo dolor que sentía.

-Ven a la universidad – dijo Joe. Ese comentario hubiera traído un montón de burlas por parte de Taichí, pero ahora todos estaban sonriendo. Solo Joe sempai podía decir eso.

-Ven devuelta en nuestras vidas – Izzy lo dijo tan bajo que podía confundirse con el sonido de la noche si es que no prestaban atención.

-Me alegro de haberos conocido. Y siempre estaré en vuestras vidas. Como un recuerdo tal vez. Porque yo ya no puedo ser parte de ellas. No podre seguir jugando con Taichí a los videojuegos. O ayudar a Sora con sus diseños. O asistir a los conciertos de Yamato. O arrastrar a Izzy y a Joe para que me acompañen al centro comercial. No podré hacer sonreír nuevamente a Hikari. Ni tampoco aconsejar a Takeru en sus citas. Pero estaré con ustedes. En las sombras cuidare de cada uno de ustedes. Y nunca me olvidare de nuestras aventuras. Os quiero muchísimo. Tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver. – sonrió feliz.

Empezó a sentir una sensación cálida recorrer su cuerpo. Ya era el momento de irse. Luces empezaron a salir de ella haciéndola desaparecer poco a poco.

-Siempre nos quedara un verano…- susurro con una sonrisa.

La campana sonó. Ya era 2 de Agosto. Se había terminado el calvario de los chicos que en vez de estar felices, lloraban a mares. Otros en silencio, otros sollozando con fuerza. Nadie los podía consolar. Porque el 1 de Agosto no solo significaba el día que empezaron sus aventuras, sino que también… _se cumplía un año de la muerte de Mimí Tachikawa._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Solo sentí la necesidad de escribir este fic. Estuve viendo Anohana y me vino esta idea. No habrá continuación por si os preguntáis. Solo quise escribir un fic diferente de los demás. Que tengan un buen día** **.**

 **Review?**

 **ABRAZOS ^-^**

L mis


End file.
